1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with example embodiments relate to an X-ray detector paired with a host device, a mobile device used for pairing, a host device paired with an X-ray detector, an X-ray imaging apparatus including an X-ray detector, a host device, and a mobile device, and a method of pairing an X-ray detector with a host device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray detector is a device used to detect X-rays transmitted through an object and to image an internal structure of the object. When an X-ray detector detects X-rays and converts the detected X-rays into electric signals, a host device of an X-ray imaging apparatus processes the electric signals to generate an X-ray image indicating an anatomical structure of an object.
Recently, wireless X-ray detectors have been developed and used, and may be removable and thus used for various purposes.
To this end, wireless X-ray detectors perform a paring task for connecting an X-ray detector to be used with an X-ray imaging apparatus before X-ray imaging.